The conjuring series
by Kingemo879421
Summary: This is a short story of the conjuring base on the movies there are strong language and lots of violence read at your own risk be warned there are a few creepy poems I wrote for the demons if you visualize the certain scean please be careful the movies is base on a true story


the introduction ...

\- It has been a couple of days since the events in Yuki doll house took place with the memories of kaite , Alisa , Tiffany and Annabelle now zantana , kaite , Alisa and Yuki was meeting up with each other in Yuki room -

The conversation In Yuki bedroom ...

Yuki " oh my God that ritual was long with Annabelle thanks for the help Alisa and zantana ".

Alisa " No problem taken the demon out of her wasn't the first time I had to deal with one . "

Yuki " You got that right "

Zantana " When we was doing the ritual on Annabelle I had a vision from her past ."

Alisa " I had a vision from her past as well ".

Yuki " I also had a vision of her past but I have visions all the time but this one was creepy as fuck what did you guys see ?"

Zantana " Well I saw this family in a farm house the location was in harrisville Rhode island the family had five daughters name Andrea , Nacy , Christian , Cindy , and April , they had a pet dog and the dog was the first to see the demon then it got killed within seconds . Then one of the kid's was killed the next five seconds ..the girl was playing a game called hide and clap .. she hides and didn't come back because the demon snaps her neck and takes her soul . After the demon take the girl soul two demonologist came to the house name Ed and Lorraine they was the one who took the demon from Annabelle but the demon is now at farm house looking for souls to collect .

Yuki " Your talking about the conjuring ? I Saw that movie!

Zantana " I know it's a movie but I think I seen the true events what did you see Alisa ?"

Alisa " I Saw a different family they were in London and I had two separate visions the first one

was from the lady zantana was talking about Lorraine ? she saw Ed get killed by a nun after some murder called Amityville I didn't see those murder. Now my other vision was a old man that had died in the house and now is haunted the house and going after one of there kid's and the house used to be his ...

Yuki " That's the conjuring two now the vision I had I saw the same nun but she was chasing after a girl in a maid outfit then she went after Ed and Lorraine daughter in her dreams but that's all I know . But I think it's time we play the game the hide and seek game with these three demons ?

zantana " Sounds like a good idea to me so we going to relive both of those movies ?"

Alisa " yup but we should take Annabelle with us just in case we need her help .."

Yuki " Alright I'll get the team set up we going to need two or three groups cause those Are some big family's "

Zantana " I agree I'll go get Annabelle and kaite and Tiffany and you guys get the other two groups "...

Alisa " I'm going to write a poem about Annabelle I'm meeting up with cyborg today . "

Zantana " you know cyborg has connection with Allen Poe he will make a Annabelle poem creepy as hell ..."

Alisa " that's what I'm going for ..."

in the poerty room with cyborg...

Cyborg " what sup Alisa what bring you on this side of the house ?

Alisa " the girls was telling me to come see you cause I told them I was going to write a poem about Annabelle .

cyborg " A poem about Annabelle ? give me about five to ten minutes and I'll get right back with can you wait outside for me ?.

Alisa " Alright I can do that no problem "

cyborg write a poem about Annabelle ...

Dear Annabelle who is Annabelle ? I'll tell you who she is

she is a girl you thought was cute ? You thought she was fine ?

She stares at you like she's blind she gets inside your mind when ever she show's up death comes with her .. you here her song but no one is there to sing it she sings another song but you still can't see the shadow that sings it you go to her and you and your family gets killed blood splatter all over the house no one gets out who ever goes in will get cross out There soul will get taken out she haunted you in the day she took your life away in the night she doesn't use a knife she make you scream if she catches you at night after she takes your first life tonight now you have to face her demon in the grave tonight the demon always put up a good fight when you see her demon face to face Annabelle will decide your faith after she decided your faith she will tear off your face you have witnessed true evil today you will never forget Annabelle as long as she lives during this time today ...

Back in cyborg room with Alisa ..

Cyborg " It's a creepy one but not to dark but wait read it when you get to rhode island "

Alisa " alright I got you "

\- Alisa goes back down the hall with the paper in her hand and goes back to the room with Yuki and Annabelle and Tiffany and kaite in the room with them . -

Yuki " alright now we have everyone here so once we get there to rhode island we will split up in teams to go after the girls first then we go after the adults zantanna and I will go after Loraine and mess with her head ."

Annabelle " sounds like a good idea I'll team up with Tiffany and kaite this time .."

Zantanna " I'll team up with Yuki and Alisa "

Annabelle " oh yeah when we mess with Loraine head we will have to go back in time and kill another family but I'll tell you when that time comes you Will get the get vision . "

Tiffany " this is going to be fun I know Chucky will be our movie"

Katie " Kirstie will be watching it and Toby as well ... "

The conjuring ...

Rhode island in the farm house night #1...

Playing hide and clap..

\- the six girls plays a game called hide and clap one of the girls hide in the dark and the other girl clap's loud as she can . -

\- Clap one the girl waits a few minutes to clap back ..-

\- Clap two the girl that's hidden in the house return the clap even louder clap three all of sudden the dog said howls like a wolf as she sees the spirit and talks to it .-

Sadie and the spirit speaking...

Said " Who the hell are you ?

Spirit " I AM THE DEMON THAT'S TAKEN YOUR SOUL !..

\- Clap four the spirit of Annabelle take her hand and puts it on the dog head and his spirit rushed to Annabelle hand . And she makes the dog float in the air and slammed it to the ground . -

\- Clap five the girl clap again for the fifth time this time the other girl didn't return the clap but seen the same spirit -

The lost girl " Who the hell are you and where the hell is Sadie ?

Spirit " I AM THE DEMON GOING TO TAKE YOUR SOUL!"

\- The spirit then snatched the girl by her feet and dragged her into the darkness and takes her soul from her back . -

\- The other three girls decided to play the game later that same night so one girl name Carolyn here clap six and walks down the dark hallway and here clap six . -

\- Carolyn then got dragged in the darkness of the hallway by the spirit and the spirit trap's her in the basement and grabs her head and kissed the girl in the mouth . -

\- Taken her soul and possess her by Taken over the girl body after the spirit took over her body another spirit teleported to the two other girls. Room and attacked Andrea and Cindy . -

\- The next day Carolyn make a phone call and talks to Ed and Lorraine . -

The phone call ...

Ed " thanks for calling how can we help you tonight ?

Carolyn " me and my family just moved in here and we been spirits and demons "

ED " alright we'll be right over to investigate the house what location are you in ?"

Carolyn " I'm in Rhode island Harrisville "

ED " Rhode island Harrisville I heard about that area "

Lorraine " I'm having a vision about that area now we will be right there "

Lorraine vision ...

\- Zantanna show's up in Lorraine vision as a demon dressed in a black and white suit with a top hat on and her eyes glows blue as well . She then has a conversation with a witch called Bathsheba . -

Zantanna and the witch speaking ..

Zantanna " You called me down here what did you want to show me ?

\- Bathsheba didn't say anything but she showed her what happened in her house . -

Bathsheba memory ..

in the memory ..

\- Yuki show's up as her shadow figure bunny and kaite show's up looking like bloody Mary and Alisa show's up looking like marry hatchet . then saint show's up her house as well as big fight was about to go down . -

\- Bathsheba then throws zantanna to saint and he begins to take her soul but yuki and Alisa star beating Bathsheba to the ground by punching and kicking her . While kaite takes Bathsheba right from her chest . -

\- Bathsheba body shakes as all of her Bones breaks in half Katie then snatched her eyes out of her head and Alisa bite's her neck and takes her blood . Then yuki takes Bathsheba spirit all of suddenly Bathsheba body catches on fire and burn into ashes -

\- Alisa then take out her hammer that glows red and she violent stab Bathsheba in the heart and kills the spirit Turing it into dust . -

\- Yuki, Katie and Alisa teleport to the house that Annabelle was sitting in and zantanna teleported with them finally Ed and Lorraine also show's up at the house as well . -

end of Bathsheba memory ...

end of Lorraine vision ..

The next night ..

\- Cindy float to Andre room and goes through another door not seen Lorraine follow her . As she follow her to the basement she see another girl get choked to death until she couldn't breathe . -

\- while the spirit was choking the girl she was got slammed to the ground by and beating in the head by Tiffany smashing her brain out Tiffany pick the brain up and eats it . Then she stabs her heart out and eat it as well -

\- Ed and Lorraine goes to a church and talks to the priest about an exorcsim . -

In the church talking to the priest ..

The priest " How can I help you Ed and Lorraine ?"

ED " I got a phone call from a family that the house is possess by demons and other spirits you will never guess the location it's in . "

The priest " what location is the In ?

ED " it's in Rhode island Harrisville sir Lorraine had a powerful vision about the house "

The priest " Take this holy water and this cross and read read this poem it take out the demons and spirits there in the house . "

Back at Ed house ...

\- Ed daughter Judy was getting attacked by Tiffany and Alisa and this time Annabelle spirit show's up slamming Judy body to the ground hard as she can taken over her body possess her . -

\- Annabelle spirit then teleported back to the house where Lorraine Annabelle spirit then Rush to Carolyn taken over her body then Annabelle dragged her spirit out and burn it into ashes . -

\- Then out of nowhere Tiffany show's up and run at Christensen stabbing her to death in the stomach and slicing her throat. -

\- Ed trys to do an exorcsim on Carolyn by putting her in a chair tying her down but out of no where kaite appears and possess April making her body slammed into a wall . Then slammed to the celling then violent slammed down on the floor and her spirit was snatched from her body burning to ashes . - ..

To be continued..

Lorraine vision..

\- It gets dark in a big room and all of suddenly Lorraine See's a kid run past her she trys to follow the kid but see four other kids standing in front of her . They head's turn to the right out of nowhere Priscilla cut the small kid head off his body . -

\- Then Flora grab the third kid and burn his body to death then Kirsty make the other four kid body slammed into the wall and killed him . Lorraine see a mirror cover up and she snatched the sheet out off the mirror after she then look at the mirror and see a nun standing next to her the nun then choked her until she couldn't breathe . -

\- After the nun choked her she looked to the left seen Ed walk down the steps to the room but his body get flung to a wall . Then he violent get stabbed by Tiffany and the nun throws a knife in Ed throat the scene end and cut to black..

End of Lorraine vision .

the conjuring two

\- The scean then goes to the house in London Enfield the youngest girl gets a phone call while at home alone .-

The phone call ..

Janet " hello ?"

Mom " How are you doing I just wanted to make sure you were okay ? "

Janet " I'm okay nothing going on here right now "

End of phone call ...

\- Janet turn on the TV she flip to a channel and sits on the sofa all suddenly she heard loud thunder and lighting . The TV shut off on it's own then the TV remote get flung across the room and breaks suddenly you here a creepy voice yell MY HOUSE! -

\- The girl jump back and scream then the scene cut to black and goes to the next scean . -

\- Later that same night while everyone was sleeping the boy woke up and walked to the hallway all of sudden he see a shadow rise from the ground it looked like it was freedy . -

\- The boy ran back to the room with his family and seen another shadow walking with the first shadow the second shadow was toby and the other shadow was the crooked man . As the shadow was walking to the family room he scream a poem out loud standing next to toby . -

A poem from the crooked man..

You ask was there a crooked man he walked alone to a crooked land he has a crooked smile that you can't understand you see the crooked cat that always grin like a Cheshire cat the Cheshire cat then killed a crooked mouse then they went in the crooked haunted house there was no way out of the house the crooked man tears start falling out of his eyes he then saw a crooked rope and tied it to a pole he hung his self until his neck broke ...

His eyes was pulled out of his face and step on his head was bashed into the wall this is the tale of the crooked old man you can not hide from this old man once again you see his smile but it turns into a frown he is coming for your soul because he is very old ...

\- The scean then goes black and cut to the next scean in the family room and they have a interview with the demon and Janet . -

The interview with janet

the priest " What's your name

the first voice " Who the hell are you ? And what the hell you doing in my house!

The priest " This Is not your damn house! Now what's your name!

The second voice " My name is Bill Wilkins! And my friend name is Toby I am fucking 72 good damn year's old!..

the priest " How old is Toby and what the hell do y'all want from us! And where the hell you come from bill!

Toby voice " I am 98 year's old I been around since the 60s the spirits called me here! Bill is my brother!

bill voice " I came from the grave I grew up here I got killed here by a witch before your time! "

The priest " And how did you die Toby ?

toby voice " I also died by a witch when I was a boy then I was brought back to life by a group of vampires . But I was beating to death by humans 20 year's after my first death . "

The priest " And why the hell did y'all come back ?

Bill voice " I came back because this was our house! So get the fuck out!

\- The priest then go to Ed and let him talk to Bill see what he can do . -

Ed " Am I'm speaking with bill ?"

bill voice " What the hell do you want Ed!

Ed I want your ass out of this damn house!

Bill voice " I use to know your dad he called you Edward!

Ed " Get the fuck out of this house!

Bill voice " This is my fucking house! Fuck you!

Ed " your God dam family is gone!

\- The interview had finally ended after three hours then the scene went to the next scean . Bill was going After Janet but Toby stopped bill by throwing him across the room then Priscilla flings his body to the other side of the room making him disappear . -

\- Ed then goes into a flooded area Turing the pipe off in the dark Lorraine goes with him and she gets pulled under water . And gets bit by flora but Lorraine kicked Flora in the face teleported out the flooded area.-

\- After Lorraine and Ed teleported to the hallway Kirsty throws a chair right at Ed but he ducks Priscilla slammed him into the wall . Kirsty make everything in the kitchen breaks and Janet was hiding under the sink . -

\- While Lorraine make the cabinet door open and pulled Janet out of the cabinet . -

\- Lorraine then has a small vision of the old man from the interview..-

Lorraine third vision ...

Lorraine " Are you bill the man we spoke with before ?

Bill " I am bill and I need some help !

Lorraine " how can I help you bill ?

Bill "remember this poem when you face her you will know when to say it "

Lorraine " okay I'm ready for the poem .. "

A poem from bill ...

You take your first breath she see you when you made your first step you was here the day I was born you know where I came from you can't run from her you can't hide from her she wants rest until someone dies for her

And take your last breath you know her name but you can't say until your near your final death

\- As bill was telling Lorraine the poem all of suddenly the nun show's up and bashed bill head in the back of the head and looks at Lorraine trys to choke her out but she teleported into the next room with Ed . -

\- in the next scean Lorraine was standing out remembering when she first seen the nun back at home she wrote the nun name down . She runs to her car and gets her Bible out of the turn and spell the demon name . -

\- After she says the demon name the scene switch to Ed in the house alone all of suddenly the crooked man show's up and throws him to the celling . Dragged his body across the floor then throws his body into the wall . -

\- As Lorraine teleported in the house where Ed was Janet rises up to a window and fall of the edge but gets save by kara even though no one can see her . Ed try to pull Janet back in the room when Lorraine show's up the nun fade out the wall and make Lorraine body slammed to the left side of the wall hard as she could . -

\- then Lorraine scream at the demon saying her name as she sees eight other spirits attacking the nun . Kirsty and kaite beat the nun to the ground Priscilla and Flora ripped off every body part off the nun including her head . Tiffany stabs the nun heart out of her chest . -

\- Yuki stomp on the nun head until her brain splatter on the floor Alisa snatched her eyes out of her face black smoke rises from the nun body and then Lorraine set's it on fire.-


End file.
